1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of eyeglasses and more particularly, to a base and auxiliary eyeglass system using magnets in which a user can easily attach/detach the auxiliary eyeglasses to/from the base eyeglasses as well as fold/unfold the auxiliary eyeglasses in front of the base eyeglasses according to changes in external environment and his or her feelings, thereby reducing inconvenience in the use of auxiliary eyeglasses in conjunction with typical eyeglasses including sunglasses, convex glasses, etc., to which general auxiliary eyeglasses are attached.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, widely used base eyeglasses with auxiliary eyeglasses are divided into two types. One type is constructed such that each of the base eyeglasses permits a magnet to be directly inserted into one portion of a lug thereof and each of the auxiliary eyeglasses permits another magnet to be inserted into one side thereof which is in contact with the one portion of the lug, so that a user can easily attach/detach the auxiliary eyeglasses to/from the base eyeglasses. The second type is constructed such that an auxiliary bridge for connecting the auxiliary eyeglasses is bent and caught by a base bridge for connecting the base eyeglasses, and then the auxiliary eyeglasses are fixed to the base eyeglasses by additional means.
The applicant of the present invention has filed many applications concerning eyeglasses. Among them, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2001-0075081 and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 266471 will be described in detail with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
A base and auxiliary eyeglass system comprises base eyeglasses G having base eye rims E and a first bar 1 for horizontally connecting the uppermost portions of the base eye rims E, the first bar 1 having a base magnet 1m inserted into the central portion thereof. The auxiliary eyeglasses g have auxiliary eye rims e and a second bar 2 for horizontally connecting the uppermost portions of the auxiliary eye rims e, the second bar having a horizontal portion 2a and a bent portion 2b extending upwardly from the horizontal portion 2a so as to be orthogonal to the horizontal portion 2a. The horizontal portion 2a and the bent portion 2b have magnets 2m and 2mxe2x80x2 inserted thereinto, respectively, so that a user can easily attach/detach the auxiliary eyeglasses to/from the base eyeglasses and fold/unfold the auxiliary eyeglasses in front of the base eyeglasses. The utility model application has already been finally registered in Technical Evaluation in Korea.
In the prior art, the magnets are not directly inserted into the eye rims but rather the first and second bars act as guides for fixing the auxiliary eyeglasses to the base eyeglasses. Therefore, the second bar 2 and the first bar 1 are formed in the auxiliary eyeglasses and the base eyeglasses, respectively, as additional attachment/detachment means for attaching/detaching the auxiliary eyeglasses to the base eyeglasses and folding/unfolding the auxiliary eyeglasses. The system so constructed has problems in that its structure is complicated and there are restrictions in creative designs which are important in the eyeglass industry from an aesthetic point of view.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a base and auxiliary eyeglass system using magnets that substantially obviate one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a base and auxiliary eyeglass system using magnets, which can easily unfold the auxiliary eyeglasses in front of the base eyeglasses without additional attachment/detachment means.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a base and auxiliary eyeglass system using magnets, including base eyeglasses each having a base eye rim and a base magnet insertion part horizontally protruding from one side of the base eye rim so as to allow a magnetic material to be inserted thereinto, and auxiliary eyeglasses each having an auxiliary eye rim and a magnet hinge part protruding from one side of the auxiliary eye rim in such a manner as to be correspondingly coupled to the base magnet insertion part, the magnet hinge part having a magnetic material inserted thereinto, the magnetic material of the magnet hinge part reacting to the magnetic material inserted into the base magnet insertion part when the auxiliary eyeglasses are folded and unfolded.